


Never!?!

by Bunny7033



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny7033/pseuds/Bunny7033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you never been tickled before?” Poe asked, slightly surprised, before he realized that Finn probably never had been tickled. It was unlikely the word ‘tickling’ was even in the First Order’s vocabulary.</p><p>aka Poe introduces Rey and Finn to tickling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never!?!

Poe woke up to two blurry faces inches from his own. He blinked a couple of times, and the faces gradually took the shape of Finn and Rey, staring at him with unbridled interest. Just. Staring.

It was somewhat flattering that they found his face so fascinating, but nevertheless. Poe sighed and said slowly, “Normally, staring at someone until they wake up is considered strange and sightly creepy.”

It was amusing and more than a little adorable, the way that Finn immediately flushed and muttered, “Sorry. Sleeping in is hard.”

On his other side Rey shrugged awkwardly, not enough room in the small bed the three of them share to keep them from being squished together. “Did you know you have two little freckles under your eye? It’s nice.”

Poe grinned and rolled his eyes, then wrapped an arm around each of them and pullen them in even tighter until they were both fitted up against him, Rey’s head resting on his chest and Finn’s nestled in the crook of his neck. “I can’t believe I got stuck with two early birds,” he teased, wriggling his fingers against Finn’s side.

With a surprised squeak Finn jerked back, his eyes going comically wide as he fell off the bed with a loud thump. Poe let out a snort of laughter and Rey quickly followed suit, the two of them giggling as Finn huffed and picked himself up, climbing carefully back into bed. “What _was_ that?” he asked.

“It’s called tickling you dork,” Rey said, still snickering. “You must be ticklish.”

“Have you never been tickled before?” Poe asked, slightly surprised, before he realized that Finn probably never _had_ been tickled. It was unlikely the word ‘tickling’ was even in the First Order’s vocabulary. When Finn shook his head, a curious expression on his face, Poe looked over at Rey but her own intrigued look betrayed her inexperience, and. There probably wasn’t much tickling on Jakku either.

Well.

“Tickling is _very_ fun,” Poe said, grinning as he gave Finn’s side another poke that was quickly batted away. “Though it’ll be much easier to show you why instead of telling you.”

“What do you me _hehehean?_ ” Finn broke out into laughter as Poe slipped a hand under his shirt and started scribbling his fingers gently over the other man’s side. Though Finn didn’t move to push him away, he still squirmed away from the wriggling fingers and giggled, “Hohohow does thahahat wohohork?”

Poe shrugged, pushing Finn’s shirt up higher in order to tickle his lower ribs. “Most people just have spots on their bodies that are sensitive to certain touches; pokes and wiggling fingers,” he wiggled his fingers between two of Finn’s ribs in demonstration.

“I want to try,” Rey declared. She climbed over Poe’s lap, then immediately straddled Finn’s thighs and started drumming her fingers against his stomach. Poe certainly appreciated her enthusiasm, even if her technique could use some work.

“Wiggle your fingers more. And try moving them around,” Poe suggested, before joining in to tickle Finn’s hips. Rey quickly copied his movements, eliciting an even stronger reaction from Finn as he laughed and squirmed underneath them.

After alternating between light and hard, slow and fast tickling, they found that Finn was more susceptible to fingers wiggling gently, lightly over his skin, and while his belly and sides were ticklish, his ribs and underarms were just as bad. Poe was delighted to discover that tickling Finn’s neck caused him to scrunch up his shoulders and giggle uncontrollably.

“I’m starting to think you might be ticklish everywhere,” Poe mused. Leaning around Rey, he reached for Finn’s feet, though they were jerked away as soon as Finn realized his intentions.

“Nohohoho!” Finn giggled, glancing pleadingly at Rey and Poe. “H-How come you’ve bohohoth been ganging up on mehehehe this whole tihihime?”

Poe laughed. “That’s a fair point. Maybe it’s your turn, Rey.” He gently pulled Rey off of Finn to lay between them on the bed and rapidly wriggled his fingers over her belly, drawing out a surprised laugh.

“That feels strange,” Rey said, a wide smile spread across her face as Poe tickled experimentally across her stomach.

“Good strange? Or bad strange?”

“Good, but it’s not as strong a sensation as I was exp-” Rey broke off suddenly and burst into noisy giggles the moment Poe dug his fingers into her stomach, racheting up the speed and intensity of his tickling.

Finn, who had been watching with interest, snickered and started tickling Rey’s ribs, his movements rapidly gaining more confidence until he was digging his fingers into the spaces between her ribs, eliciting loud, bubbly laughter. “You might be even worse than I am.”

Rey attempted to glare at him, though it was rendered rather ineffectual with how much she was laughing. “I ahahaham _nohohohot!_ ” Contrary to her words, her laughter increased in volume when Poe lifted up one of her arms and clawed at her armpit; she quickly jerked her arm back down and squirmed, though didn’t make any more overt moves to get away. “Dohohon’t, thahahat- it tihihickles!”

“That’s the point!” Poe exclaimed, grinning. Leaving Finn to claw at Rey’s tummy, he reached down and gave one of her knees a squeeze. Almost immediately her toes curled inward and she began kicking her feet, laughing even harder, which encouraged Poe to start tickling her knees in earnest, pinching around her kneecaps and poking against the more sensitive backs of her knees.

“Nohohohoho!” Rey laughed, squirming around wildly. Her flailing arms connected with Finn’s torso and she dug her hands into his stomach, sending him into a fit of giggles. With a few more kicks she freed herself from Poe’s grasp and struggled to her knees where she continued tickling Finn.

Taking advantage of Rey’s distraction, Poe wriggled his fingers over her bare feet, directly underneath her toes. She jumped and shrieked with laughter, pushing him away from her feet in a move that somehow sent them all falling into each other. 

Still giggling, Rey attempted to continue to tickle Finn. Instead her fingers made contact with Poe’s side, sending him squirming away from her with a loud laugh. Almost in sync, Finn and Rey grinned.

“And just how ticklish are _you_ , Poe?” she asked, quickly pinning him down as Finn settled in next to them.

“Um. Very?”

He broke out into loud, uncontrollable laughter when Finn and Rey both immediately dug into his stomach. As Rey’s fingers clawed across his belly and ribs and Finn quickly discovered the sensitivity of his navel, Poe was glad that he had at least neglected to teach them about raspberries.


End file.
